


Tangles

by WinteryFox



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hair, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Pining, Vulnerable Eliot, ангст, волосы, магия, романтика, слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteryFox/pseuds/WinteryFox
Summary: Элиот находит неожиданный способ справиться с тревожностью Квентина
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 4





	Tangles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tangles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862278) by [kimberquel (kimberly_a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/kimberquel). 



Для Элиота очередной поток первокурсников в коттедже Физкидов означал лишь хаос, новые развлечения на одну ночь и, увы, как минимум одного проблемного ребёнка.

В этом году таким был Квентин Колдуотер. Он постоянно пытался спрятаться за своими длинными каштановыми волосами, всегда смотрел на всех так, словно в любой момент ждал, что над ним будут смеяться; брови вечно нахмурены, и, даже если на его лице и появлялась робкая улыбка, то она буквально кричала: «Пожалуйста, не бейте меня». Этот парень был живым воплощением нервного срыва.

Марго не раз говорила Элиоту выкинуть несуразного первокурсника из головы, но телекинетик просто не мог больше выносить этот постоянный генератор тревожности в непосредственной, мать её, близости от него. И поэтому он разработал план: «Хитроумный План по Приведению Нервов Кью в Порядок» — и был полон решимости сократить количество волн стресса, исходящих от парня, до такого уровня, чтобы тот не нервировал всех — в особенности Элиота — вокруг.

Сначала второкурсник попробовал напоить Кью, но от этого тот ещё больше расклеился. Обычно, когда вечеринка только начиналась, Квентин был довольно весел, прямо-таки изо всех сил старался хорошо провести время, несмотря на всех своих тараканов, но после пары коктейлей забивался куда-то в угол и из-под длинной чёлки немигающим взглядом смотрел куда-то в пол.

Предложил наркотики, но почему-то Квентин всячески отказывался.

— У меня плохая реакция практически на что угодно, — всё настаивал парень.

В одну из ночей Элиот всё же подсыпал ему кое-что расслабляющее в бокал, отчего Квентина вырубило аж на три дня, которые тот провёл свернувшись калачиком, словно беззащитный котёнок, на диване в общей гостиной. После такого грандиозного провала Во больше не пытался проводить подобные эксперименты. Только попробовал парочку заклинаний, но от них Кью чуть не впал в анабиоз, что, надо сказать, пугало гораздо больше, чем обычная дёрганность младшекурсника.

Однако, несмотря на всю тревожность — или из-за неё? — Элиот с Марго взяли его под своё социально активное крыло. Так что порой Квентин, к собственной неожиданности, обнаруживал, что сидит между ними на диване и затаив дыхание слушает их потрясающие истории обо всём на свете: о лучших вечеринках, особенно удачных проделках… Поначалу, каждый раз, когда такое случалось, Колдуотер сидел как истукан, но со временем начал чувствовать себя комфортнее.

Ну, «комфортнее» это, конечно, громко сказано, потому что это состояние было явно чуждо парню. Но постепенно тот начал вставлять комментарии или задавать какие-то вопросы, уже не так сильно боясь, что они поймут, насколько нелепо его присутствие здесь, и выкинут из компании.

*

Однажды, возвращаясь с — вы не поверите — пар, Элиот вошёл в общую гостиную и просто упал на диван, драматично простонав. Посещение занятий всегда портило ему настроение. Собственно, почему волшебник и старался не ходить на них чаще необходимого.  
Конечно же, ему было наплевать, что Квентин и Марго уже заняли этот самый диван. Поэтому не удивительно, что его ноги оказались на коленях Хэнсон, а голова — на коленях Кью. Тот выглядел поистине как испуганный оленёнок. Книга зажата в руке, поднятой настолько высоко, насколько возможно, в страхе, что Элиот ударится головой о твёрдый переплёт.

Честно говоря, это было довольно мило.

Марго похлопала Во по колену и елейным голосом проворковала:

— О, мы сходили на семинар?

Элиот только скривился и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ага. Поможешь отвлечься, Бэмби?

Она бросила взгляд на Квентина и сказала:

— Сделай ему массаж головы.

— Чт-т-то? — заикаясь спросил парень, всё продолжая держать свою книгу в вытянутой руке.

— Массаж головы, — снисходительно повторила Марго, медленно, как будто это было чем-то очевидными и нужно быть идиотом, чтобы не понять. — Ну это когда ты перебираешь чьи-то волосы и порой даже дотрагиваешься до кожи головы.

Она вернулась к журналу, мимоходом добавив:

— Обычно это его успокаивает, когда он ведёт себя как королева драмы.

— Но я же… Я имею в виду… Мне нужно прочитать… Там просто задали, — запинаясь ответил Квентин, совершенно растерявшись и в панике переводя взгляд с Элиота на Марго.

— Ради всего святого, — не выдержала волшебница, закатывая глаза. Её губы скривились в ехидной ухмылке: — Я же не сказала тебе ему подрочить или что-то в этом духе. Хотя, пожалуй, это тоже можно.

Они с Элиотом рассмеялись. Квентин нет. Наконец успокоившись, Марго сказала:

— Я просто попросила тебя помассировать ему кожу головы. Уверена, ты сможешь справиться с такой простой задачей.

Какое-то время Колдуотер сидел словно палку проглотил, а потом снова начал:

— Но… Моя книга…

Волшебница снова закатила глаза, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Забудь ты о чёртовой книге! Всем плевать, прочитаешь ты материал или нет, — Квентин только сильнее прижал книгу к груди. Девушка вздохнула: — Ладно. Я заколдую книгу, чтобы страницы переворачивались по твоему желанию. Таким образом, у тебя появится свободная рука, чтобы сделать Элиоту его чёртов массаж головы, и тогда он не будет вести себя как редкостная стерва весь оставшийся день.

Второкурсник почувствовал нерешительное прикосновение к своим волосам; чужие пальцы осторожно перебирали локоны, начиная легко массировать кожу головы.

— Так… Так нормально? — спросил Кью. Телекинетик поднял взгляд на парня, чьи брови нахмурились, словно тот ждал, что сейчас его разнесут в пух и прах.

— Отлично, — чуть ли не пропел Элиот, улыбаясь и закрывая глаза. — Можешь даже чуть сильнее.

Постепенно Квентин стал уже смелее массировать голову старшекурсника, погружая того в состояние приятного небытия. Во едва заметно приоткрыл глаза, снова поднимая взгляд на Кью. Морщинки на лбу парня разгладились; он вернулся к книге, отрешённно продолжая перебирать волосы телекинетика. Волшебник не знал, как долго это продолжалось; однако в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что Марго аккуратно подняла его ноги, чтобы слезть с дивана.

— Любитель ботанов, — одними губами прошептала она, усмехнувшись перед тем, как уйти.

Решив не удостаивать это вниманием, Элиот снова закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как расслабляется всё его тело. Несмотря на всю свою скромность и неопытность, у Квентина получалось гораздо лучше, чем у Бэмби.

И тут до Во дошло. Не один он расслабился. Пальцы юноши лениво скользили по волосам, и, когда Элиот открыл глаза, он не узнал Колдуотера, потому как никогда раньше не видел того настолько умиротворённым. Ни нахмуренных бровей, ни морщинок на лбу, ни губ, сжатых в вымученной улыбке. Лишь… Кью. Совершенно спокойный.

И он действительно выглядел… очень красивым.

Элиот оценил его внешность ещё в самый первый день, находя парня вполне привлекательным, в своей ботанской манере, конечно. Но…ни одно из увлечений Во не заставляло сердце сжиматься от какого-то неизвестного ощущения. Что ж, он никогда и не утруждался «чувствами». Для этого ему с лихвой хватало алкоголя с наркотиками. Чтобы заглушить любой голос сердца.

Но прямо сейчас это было неожиданно приятным?

Волшебник наблюдал за Квентином Колдуотером, который, погружённый в книгу, позабыл обо всём на свете, гладя Элиота по волосам, будто тот был кошкой, свернувшейся клубком на коленях.

Он всегда был очень тактильным, но никто, кроме Марго, не прикасался к нему с такой нежностью. Однако едва ли это значило, что у первокурсника были какие-то чувства к Элиоту…

Его чувства к Элиоту? С чего второкурснику вообще переживать о том, что о нём думает Колдуотер? Конечно же, телекинетик этого не делал. Это было бы просто смешно…

Но он был крайне доволен собой, ведь ему случайно удалось найти способ справиться с тревожностью Квентина Колдуотера.

Парню просто нужно было запустить пальцы в волосы Элиота. А тот где-то вычитал, что люди, часто гладившие своих домашних питомцев, жили дольше. Так что, если перебирание кудрей Элиота помимо снятия нервозности, ещё и могло увеличить продолжительность жизни Квентина, то таким образом телекинетик прямо-таки в разы улучшал жизнь ботаника.  
Это было довольно благородно с его стороны… Не то определение, которое Элиот часто употреблял по отношению к себе.

И поэтому при любой возможности Эл драматично падал на диван и требовал, чтобы ему делали массаж головы. А Квентин каждый раз смеялся при виде этой картины. На что телекинетик лишь настойчиво подставлял голову под руку Кью, недвусмысленно намекая, что хочет внимания, на что парень, хоть и закатывал глаза, но…начинал гладить второкурсника по волосам. Всегда. Колдуотер даже выучил заклинание для того, чтобы страницы в книге переворачивались, когда он того захочет, а освободившейся рукой парень перебирал кудри Элиота, заставляя волшебника чуть ли не мурчать от удовольствия.

— Откуда такая любовь к массажу головы? — как-то спросил Квентин, небрежно пропуская темные пряди сквозь пальцы. Лицо первокурсника было полностью расслабленным, и Элиоту было совершенно наплевать, что ему потом придётся подниматься к себе в комнату и переделывать укладку. Ботаник растрепал естественно-небрежную причёску к херам, а между тщательно выверенным художественным беспорядком и по-настоящему всклокоченными волосами была очень большая разница.

— Кью, у тебя просто волшебные руки, — ответил телекинетик, озорно усмехнувшись и заставляя Квентин зардеться от смущения. Но. Он не прекратил гладить Элиота, — и это всё, что имело значение.

*

Самый большой диван негласно стал только их. Когда они приходили в гостиную, студенты сразу же пересаживались на другие кресла и софы в комнате, как и должны были, когда Элиот выбирал себе место по вкусу. Второкурсник всегда шутливо двигал Квентина в угол дивана, укладывая свою голову тому на колени, требуя, чтобы парень делал ему массаж головы.

— Я тебе не мальчик на побегушках, — со смехом сказал Кью однажды, но Эл лишь настойчивее ткнулся головой ему в руку.

— Эй, гарсон, обслужите меня, — парировал телекинетик, только чтобы увидеть улыбку на губах Колдуотера снова. — И пообмахивай меня пальмовыми листьями, когда закончишь с волосами.

Кью смеялся, и это было лучше всякой музыки.

*

Иногда случалось так, что Квентин терял интерес к книге, и тогда он откладывал её в сторону, запуская обе руки в волосы Элиота, уделяя всё своё внимание непослушным кудрям. В такие дни телекинетик изо всех сил пытался сдерживать стоны удовольствия, практически всегда тщетно, судя по насмешливым взглядам Марго, которые та бросала через всю комнату. Но ему было наплевать. Пусть дразнится, сколько хочет. Это был рай.

— Ты чем-то…укладываешь свои волосы? Так? — одним вечером, когда они отдыхали после пар на их излюбленном месте, спросил волшебник, гладя Элиота по голове — учебник, давно позабытый, валялся на подлокотнике. Голос Кью звучал озадаченно. Второкурсник закатил глаза, поражаясь столь выдающемуся невежеству.

— Это называется _средство для укладки_ , мой дорогой мальчик, и все цивилизованные млекопитающие пользуются им, чтобы выглядеть презентабельно.

— Как выглядят твои волосы без него? — телекинетик поёжился.

— Так я тебе и сказал. Это тайна, покрытая мраком.

Однако, несмотря на это заявление, одним утром где-то через неделю, Во спустился в общую гостиную в полосатых бело-синих пижамных штанах и шёлковом халате-кимоно с цветами. Квентин в это время, уютно склубочившись на одном из кресел, увлечённо читал, что продолжалось недолго, поскольку, заметив парня, телекинетик в два шага пересёк комнату, не говоря ни слова, взял Колдуотера за руку и настойчиво потянул того наверх.

— Сядь на кровать и жди, — сказал Элиот растерянному первокурснику, когда они зашли в комнату. — Мне нужно принять душ.

Глаза парня широко распахнулись, а брови поползли вверх.

— О, не раскатывай губу, Кью, — усмехнулся телекинетик, — потерпи несколько минут и всё узнаешь.

Элиот принял душ, затем высушил феном волосы, которые теперь спадали на плечи небрежными волнами, а не искусно уложенным водопадом кудрей. Наконец, закончив со всем, он упал на кровать, укладывая голову на колени Квентина.

— Можешь приступать, — произнёс Эл, выжидающе смотря на парня.

— Приступать… к чему? — в искреннем недоумении спросил Кью.

— Запусти пальцы мне в волосы и почувствуешь сам. Я даю тебе уникальную возможность прикоснуться к настоящим волосам Элиота Во. Безо всяких средств для укладки. Не упусти свой шанс. Это честь, которой удостаиваются немногие.

Колдуотер засмеялся, проводя обеими руками по непослушным чёрным кудрям, фокусируя всё своё внимание на самих волосах; парень очевидно наслаждался своей избранностью.

— Они ощущаются по-другому, — отметил он, — мягче.

Первокурсник накручивал пряди на пальцы, запутываясь в волосах телекинетика, нежно гладил того по голове, превращая причёску старшего волшебника в полнейший хаос, просто потому, что мог. И это заставляло второкурсника счастливо смеяться.

— Спасибо, — наконец сказал Кью, приводя пряди Элиота в некое подобие порядка. — Спасибо за то, что доверил мне свои «настоящие» волосы. «Настоящего» себя.

Он наклонился, легко целуя Эла в лоб, и, когда телекинетик приподнялся, чтобы взглянуть на Кью, то заметил, что щёки парня покрывал очаровательный румянец. Во же оставалось только догадываться, каким в тот момент выглядело его собственное лицо.

*

Вечеринка в общежитии Физкидов была в самом разгаре, когда всё пошло наперекосяк. Один пьяный третьекурсник краем уха услышал, как Квентин в разговоре с Элиотом, назвал того своим другом. Поддатый парень — Том? Тим? Не важно, он был ужасно скучным, и Во не утруждал себя запоминанием его имени — беспардонно вклинился в беседу.

— Чувак, серьёзно? — он попытался скрыть смех в бокале мартини. — До тебя так и не дошло? Поверить не могу.

Из-за спины Квентина телекинетик отчаянно пытался показать жестами пьяному придурку, чтобы тот заткнулся, но этого было уже не остановить.

— Ты бесил чувака настолько сильно, что он месяцами разрешал тебе издеваться над своей причёской, только чтобы ты не хандрил и не сбивал всем настрой, — парень залпом опрокинул в себя остатки коктейля и снова рассмеялся. — Ты что, не в курсе, что это дом вечеринок? Мы не можем позволить какому-то неудачнику испортить всё веселье.

Кью повернулся к Элиоту. Рот первокурсника был слегка приоткрыт от шока, словно тот не мог поверить в правдивость происходящего.

— Я…раздражал тебя? И ты решил вот таким образом что-то изменить…как эксперимент? Чтобы я перестал быть таким неудачником? — его голос дрожал, и сам парень стал казаться каким-то маленьким, съёжившимся. Во протянул руку к Квентину, но тот отшатнулся.

— Но ты выглядел настолько дёрганным всё время, — поспешил объясниться второкурсник.

— Я просто хотел помочь тебе расслабиться. И, знаешь, когда я понял, что виски не вариант, а после наркотиков ты проспал несколько дней, то…я подумал…ну, когда заметил, что тебе нравятся мои волосы…тебя вроде это успокоило…и на тот момент это показалось мне неплохой идеей…

Колдуотер кивнул, но было очевидно, что под этим он не подразумевал своё согласие с тирадой Элиота.

— То есть всё это время все просто смеялись надо мной? Над младшекурсником, который считал тебя своим другом, тогда как ты просто оказывал всему коттеджу услугу, чтобы моя тревожность не мешала им веселиться?

— Ты всё не так понял! — настаивал волшебник, несмотря на холодную дрожь, от нахлынувшего стыда волной прокатившуюся по спине, когда он осознал, что по сути Квентин был прав. Лицо Кью, нахмуренное, скривившееся — чего не было с самого начала семестра — теперь выражало оскорблённую ярость.

— Поверить не могу, что ты так поступил! Что ты…играл со мной. Я думал, что действительно тебе нравился. А на самом деле ты просто решил поиздеваться над первокурсником. Я думал… Я думал, что ты… — он отвернулся, яростно вытер слёзы рукавом кофты и наконец посмотрел Элиоту в глаза полностью разочарованным, разбитым взглядом. — Ладно. Хорошая шутка, сам виноват. Ха-ха. Что ж, теперь тебе больше не придётся тратить своё время. Я просто буду держаться подальше от тебя, от общежития, от всех вас, чтобы никому больше не приходилось иметь дела с моими эмоциональными проблемами. — Подожди… Кью… — тот было развернулся, чтобы уйти, но Элиот удержал его за руку.

— Нет, хватит. Не хочу ничего больше от тебя слышать, — парень вывернулся из хватки бывшего друга и вылетел из комнаты.

*

Квентин сдержал слово. Элиот практически не видел его в коттедже за те две недели, что остались до конца семестра. Лишь краем глаза замечал, как тот спешил куда-то через весь студгородок. Привычная сумка с книгами через плечо, голова вниз, плечи опущены.

Но, даже когда Кью приходил в общежитие, чтобы поесть или поспать, он бросал всё и выходил из комнаты, если туда входил Элиот. В один из таких разов первокурсник завтракал хлопьями на кухне, но так же встал и ушёл, оставив недоеденный несквик размокать в молоке.

Оставив телекинетика смотреть на тарелку и чувствовать себя таким же брошенным, как и эти хлопья. Надо сказать, старшекурсник не привык к подобному. Элиот Во был выше любых чувств. Тех, которые… _настоящие_ , понимаете? А если кто кого и бросал, то обычно это был сам Элиот. И уж точно он не привык, чтобы его кидали какие-то ботаники с первого курса, которые больше не хотели играть с его волосами.

И уж точно не те, что теперь ходили по кампусу ссутулившись, с лицами, застывшими в выражении полном тревоги… Как в самом начале семестра, пока Во не нашёл решение. Но, оказалось, что это успокаивало не только Квентина.

Одной бессонной ночью второкурсник лежал в кровати и вспоминал солнечное утро, когда Кью сидел здесь и счастливо смеялся, запуская обе руки в волосы волшебника, в которых в кои-то веки не было тонн средств для укладки. Первокурсник то проводил легко пальцами по мягким волнам, то начинал всерьёз делать массаж головы. Осторожно тянул за отдельные локоны, отчего Элиот не мог не вздыхать от удовольствия, потому что это ощущение было просто фантастическим.

В какой-то момент Квентин аккуратно приподнял голову Элиота так, что пальцы Колдуотера теперь находились в основании черепа телекинетика.

— Просто расслабься, — сказал тогда младшекурсник. — Как-то я был на массаже, который, надо сказать, совершенно не помог, но зато мне там сказали, что лучший способ расслабить мышцы — отдать весь вес в руки массажисту. Так что позволь голове просто упасть. Доверься мне.

Тогда на кровати, залитой солнечным светом, Элиот лежал, только из душа, до одури счастливый, полностью доверившись этому ботанику, который держал его голову в своих руках и чьи пальцы, потрясающе изящные, сильные, любящие, осторожно разминали зажимы в шее, погружая Во в состояние некого транса…

«Любящие»? Это вообще откуда взялось? Он абсолютно точно не был влюблён в Квентина Колдуотера, заучку, помешанного на фэнтези и выполнении домашки в срок.

Элиот Во не мог быть в кого-то влюблён. Ну, кроме Марго, но это другое.

Когда он в следующий раз встретил Квентина после произошедшего, то чувствовал себя, словно поражённый молнией, потому что снова видел то грустное лицо, подёрнутое тревогой, прячущееся за длинными каштановыми волосами, убегающее от Элиота, как от чумы.

Телекинетик вдруг осознал, что произошло: он просто взял и влюбился в этого чудика.

И, ёбаный ты ж в рот, это было очень и очень плохо. Настолько плохо, что он не был уверен, рассказывать ли об этом Марго, потому что не сомневался: та, если узнает, будет стебаться над ним не меньше недели. Однако других идей у второкурсника не было.

— Я в дерьме, — ни с того, ни с сего произнёс он одним вечером, когда они остались в общей гостиной совершенно одни.

Волшебники сидели перед камином, распивали на двоих бутылку бренди и были пьяны уже настолько, что почти всё казалось весьма забавным. Марго улыбнулась своей тёплой, счастливой улыбкой, какая появлялась на её лице каждый раз, когда они, как непоседливые дети, обменивались секретами. Девушка закатила глаза и рассмеялась.

— И что ты сделал на этот раз?

— Ох, Бэмби, — простонал он. — Это… Я даже не знаю, стоит ли тебе говорить. Это ужасно.

Последняя фраза заставила её немного протрезветь. Не буквально, конечно, но она определённо выпрямилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

— Эл, что происходит?

— Я… — господи, как ему вообще это сказать? — Я влюбился.

Ожидаемо Марго рассмеялась.

— Я должна знать об этом всё. Это блондинчик с четвёртого курса, который флиртовал с тобой весь семестр?

— Какой блондинчик? — недоумённо спросил Элиот.

Марго вздёрнула бровь в удивлении.

— Что ж, если ты не заметил его, то ты, очевидно, по уши влюблён в этого кого-то, — она посмотрела на него уже серьёзно. — В кого же тогда, Эл?

Парень раздражённо провёл рукой по волосам, что лишь напомнило ему о Квентине.

— Это Кью, — быстро сказал он, боясь растерять всю свою смелость.

— Это кто? — переспросила Хэнсон, не веря своим ушам.

— Это Кью! — раздражённо повторил Элиот уже громче, а потом нервно оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что в комнате никого не было и никто не мог случайно услышать это постыдное признание.

— Так, давай разберёмся, — начала Марго, выглядевшая уже куда более трезвой, хоть и говорила немного заплетавшимся языком, — ты влюбился в этого малыша-ботаника, который до трясучки выбешивал тебя в начале семестра. В того самого, которого ты заставлял делать тебе массаж головы, словно личного слугу, на протяжении последних двух месяцев? Я правильно всё поняла?

Юноша закрыл лицо руками.

— Я знаю. Это полная катастрофа. Несмываемое пятно на моей репутации закоренелого распутника.

— Да, — сухо сказала девушка, — тебе _должно_ быть стыдно. Боже, Эл! О чём вообще ты думал?

— Да не думал я! — вскричал Элиот. — Я просто…его руки у меня в волосах…и это было так восхитительно…у него замечательные руки…и он, на самом деле, очень милый, если узнаешь его получше…

— Подожди, ты считаешь его «милым»? — аккуратно переспросила волшебница. Она произнесла это так, словно ругательство, хотя материлась Марго всегда свободно. Это же слово из её уст прозвучало чем-то инородным, и Элиот не был уверен, называла ли она кого-то «милым» в принципе. Хотя подождите. Он резко выпрямился, отчего сполз со своего кресла на пол. Неудивительно, если на утро на его заднице появится огромный синяк.

— Ты сама назвала его «милым», — обвинил парень её.

— Не было такого! — протестовала Марго, приложив руку к груди в жесте оскорблённой невинности.

— Было! Ты назвала его милым ботаником-неудачником спустя всего неделю с нашего с ним знакомства. Ещё в самом начале семестра! — Элиот выразительно посмотрел на неё. — Это ты во всём виновата! Если бы ты не назвала его «милым» три месяца назад, то я бы в жизни не оказался в этой ситуации.

— Ой, вот только не надо валить всё с больной головы на здоровую, дорогуша, — заявила Хэнсон, наставляя на него наманикюренный пальчик. — Даже не приплетай меня к тому, как ты в открытую презрел все наши идеалы и посмеялся над ними. Что случилось с высокомерием? С явным неуважением ко всем, кроме нас? С гордостью, Элиот! Что случилось с твоей гордостью?

Во позволил голове упасть на подушки кресла, с которого он свалился. Смотря в потолок, он беспомощно пробормотал:

— Я влюбился.

*

Когда все вернулись с весенних каникул, Кью изменился. Он уже не уходил из комнаты, если туда приходил Элиот, теперь младшекурсник будто смотрел сквозь него. Или, случись так, что телекинетик стоял прямо напротив, Квентин натянуто улыбался, а потом его лицо превращалось в безразличную маску, словно ему было совершенно наплевать на парня.

Раньше тот никогда не выглядел бесстрастным, когда смотрел на Элиота. Кью никогда не выглядел так, словно ему было всё равно. Даже до того, как они стали друзьями, Квентин всегда словно светился изнутри в присутствии Во.

А он никогда не обращал на это внимания. Никогда не замечал, пока оно не исчезло.

Возможно, потому что был далёк от скромности, слишком привык к тому, какое впечатление производил на наивных первокурсников. То, как на него реагировал Квентин Колдуотер, тогда не казалось телекинетику чем-то особенным. Сейчас же он бы всё отдал, чтобы вернуть тот огонёк, который зажигался в глазах ботаника, когда Элиот смотрел на него.

— Кью, — взмолился он, проглотив свою гордость, а второкурсник никогда никого ни о чём не просил. — Кью, мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

Но тот лишь пожал плечами, развернулся и ушёл, бросив:

— Мне по барабану, что тебе нужно.

*

Иногда, когда не было никого, кто хотел бы провести с ним ночь, Элиот лежал на кровати, запустив одну руку себе в волосы, а вторую — под одеяло, и вспоминал.

*

— Так, всё. Довольно, — заявила Марго, вставая напротив него и загораживая весь вид на Кью, который сидел и читал на подоконнике в общей гостиной. — Ты страдаешь по этому парню, словно _ты_ ёбаный первокурсник, а не он. Ты ведёшь себя хуже, чем когда ты на самом деле _был_ первокурсником, потому что тогда у тебя хотя бы был стиль и более, чем здоровая самооценка. Это уже даже не стыдно, нет, скорее, блядь, жалко.

Элиот сглотнул и отвернулся.

— Я не знаю, что мне делать, Бэмби. Он даже не смотрит на меня.

— Тогда пойди, переспи с половиной парней в кампусе и забудь его любящую твои волосы задницу.

— Думаешь, я не пробовал? Да мне отсосало больше парней за последний месяц, чем за обычный год. А это немаленькая цифра, насколько тебе известно. Те минеты, которые делал я, лучше вообще не считать, — Элиот закатил глаза, опустил взгляд на руки, сложенные на коленях. И глядя волшебнице в глаза: — Не помогло. Я, блядь, реально люблю его, Марго! Тебе что, так сложно это понять?

— Да, — ответила она уныло. — Мне сложно. Со мной такого не случалось. Но ты не можешь больше сохнуть по нему, как героиня викторианского романа. Такими темпами мне будет стыдно появляться с тобой вместе, а ты, по сути, мой единственный друг, так что я этого не допущу.

Девушка театрально вздохнула.

— Просто скажи ему, — голос Бэмби звучал так, словно ей физически больно было произносить эти слова.

— Ему всё равно, — отозвался Элиот. — Он даже не смотрит на меня больше.  
Марго положила руки на плечи парню, напряжённо смотря на него.

— Это как раз значит, что ему _не_ всё равно, ты, придурок! Если ему действительно было наплевать, то он бы разговаривал с тобой так, словно ничего и не произошло. Просто бы вёл себя как обычно, или что там сходит за норму для Квентина.

Хэнсон рухнула на кресло рядом с Во и тихо, так, чтобы никто больше не услышал, сказала:

— Он всё еще неравнодушен к тебе, Эл. Возможно так же, как и ты к нему. Поэтому тебе нужно взять себя в руки и начать вести себя как большая девочка.  
Элиот посмотрел на неё в ужасе.

— Да. Тебе надо подойти к нему и заставить себя выслушать. Возможно, тебе придётся немного его поумолять, если ты знаешь, как это делается. Видит бог, я без понятия. Но, возможно, тебе придётся научиться. Если это вернёт мне моего ёбаного лучшего друга, а не этого депрессивного неудачника, в которого ты превратился, то оно того стоит, — Марго сделала паузу, а потом добавила: — Только сделай так, чтобы никто этого не видел, будь любезен.

*

Последующие несколько недель телекинетик пристально наблюдал за Квентином, но тот делал всё, чтобы они не оставались наедине. Если же такое всё-таки случалось, то Кью как бы невзначай уходил из комнаты, словно это никак не было связано с присутствием Элиота в ней.

Так продолжалось до одной ночи, когда второкурсник никак не мог заснуть: его мучили призраки нежных рук, запутавшихся в его волосах, мягких прикосновений пальцев к коже головы, а также расслабленного улыбавшегося лица, обрамлённого водопадом каштановых волос, которое смотрело на него сверху вниз, как это было когда-то. В поисках чего-то крепкого, чтобы заткнуть свой дурацкий мозг, он спустился в общую гостиную и увидел Квентина, сидевшего на подоконнике, обнявшего колени так крепко, словно хотел занять как можно меньше места, как парень делал всегда, когда ему было грустно.

Очевидно заметив, что Элиот зашёл в комнату, Кью сильнее вжался в подушки, пытаясь слиться со стеной, но Во уже увидел его, и они оба это знали. И пускай теперь телекинетику больше, чем когда-либо, хотелось выпить, тот понимал, что пока дойдёт до барной стойки, ботаник успеет свинтить. Сейчас же тот читал книгу, возможно одну из тех, про Филлори, про которые всегда говорил, что они помогают ему почувствовать себя защищённым, ведь они напоминали о детстве. Почему Квентин вернулся к ним? Неужели…из-за Элиота?

Может, потому что Марго была права, и у Колдуотера действительно были к нему чувства, но его настолько ранило услышанное на вечеринке, что парень не был готов дать Во и шанса? Что ж, если была хоть капля надежды, то телекинетик был просто обязан последовать совету Бэмби — всё равно та обычно всегда оказывалась права — начать уже вести себя как взрослая девочка и рискнуть.

— Эй, — сказал он как можно непринуждённее, медленно подходя к подоконнику, проводя пальцами по спинке кожаного кресла.

— Эм…привет, — ответил Квентин, потому что никогда не вёл себя грубо по отношению к Элиоту. Он отвечал на вопросы, обращённые к нему, и, как выяснилось, здоровался в ответ.

— Чего не спишь? — спросил второкурсник, подходя ещё ближе. Глаза Кью в панике забегали, словно тот не знал, как сбежать от старшего волшебника.

— Эм… Не мог спать…поэтому я решил немного почитать… — голос первокурсника становился всё тише и тише, но ответ, чуть более развёрнутый, чем ожидал Элиот, странным образом придал последнему уверенности. Щепотка дополнительной информации выглядела обнадёживающе. Или телекинетик просто цеплялся за любой намёк.

Волшебник закусил губу, пытаясь призвать остатки былой гордости. Он всё ещё оставался _Элиотом Во_ , чёрт возьми, даже если был влюблён в этого несуразного ботаника. У него была репутация, пусть сейчас она и болталась на волоске. Он выпрямился. Если он должен сказать то, что собирался, ему потребуется вся уверенность, которая у него осталась. Он вздёрнул подбородок.

— Не против, если я составлю тебе компанию? — спросил юноша, зная, что ответом на это будет решительное нет. Однако было маловероятно, что Квентин так резко ему откажет, ведь это было бы грубо, а тот с начала нового семестр, когда началось всё это похуистичное отношение, изо всех сил старался избегать откровенно дерзости в сторону Элиота.

Кью посмотрел на Во ещё более затравленным взглядом и — из-за самого вопроса ли, из-за напора телекинетика ли, последний был не уверен — промолчал.

Второкурсник подошёл к подоконнику и несмело устроился на краю. Парень ненавидел свою нерешительность, но ничего не мог с ней поделать. Господи, о чём он вообще думал? Зачем послушался Марго? Та же точно была не права. С тяжёлым сердцем волшебник наблюдал, как Квентин отдёрнул ноги от того места, куда сел Элиот, закрываясь в себе ещё больше. Колдуотер был там в клетчатых штанах и выцветшей серой футболке. Они оба сидели босые в своих пижамах в слабо освещённой, погружённой в тишину комнату, и каким-то образом это всё делало настоящий момент ещё более важным.

— Я давно хотел с тобой поговорить, — прочистив горло, начал телекинетик.

— А это не может подождать…ну, знаешь…до утра? — быстро спросил Квентин.

— Нет, — ответил Элиот, — это…личное.

Лицо ботаника стало выглядеть ещё обеспокоеннее, если такое, конечно, было возможно.

— Я правда не думаю… — Во протянул руку, легонько касаясь пряди волос, обрамлявшей лицо юноши, отчего тот подпрыгнул, как ужаленный. — Что…что ты делаешь?

— Я никогда не касался твоих волос, — мягко сказал Элиот. Он сделал паузу, собирая остатки смелости: — Ты так часто перебирал мои, но я никогда не трогал твои… Я много об этом думал в последнее время. С…с той вечеринки.

Лицо Квентина застыло, словно маска.

— С тех пор, как я узнал правду, ты имел в виду? О твоём дурацком плане по манипулированию мной.

— Возможно, это началось так, — неохотно признал волшебник, — но ты мне всегда нравился. Я не притворялся. Ты понравился нам с Марго, ещё когда мы только с тобой познакомились.

Телекинетик снова сглотнул. Господи. У него всегда во рту было столько слюны? Потому что касалось, что из-за неприятного кома в горле он сглатывал чуть ли не каждые две секунды, и это было настолько отвратительно, что парень даже не знал, как описать. Но может…может, это правда сработает? Может, Марго всё-таки окажется права? Что ж, его было уже не остановить.

— И…мне всегда нравилось…чувствовать твои руки в волосах. Гораздо больше, чем я говорил тебе… Я имею в виду, я тебе этого и так никогда не говорил, просто заставлял тебя делать это, но…мне правда нравилось. И я скучаю. Всё это было не просто, чтобы помочь тебе расслабиться, и я действительно не лгу, Кью.

Теперь Квентин выглядел скорее сбитым с толку; он вжимался в подушки уже не так сильно, и это можно было считать хорошим знаком. Немного осмелев, Элиот чуть увереннее начал гладить того по волосам, пропуская пряди меж пальцев, до тех пор пока в ладони не оставались лишь кончики. Он перевёл взгляд на Колдуотера, замечая, что лицо того выглядело спокойнее, чем за последние недели, месяцы, годы. Напряжение внутри Во стало потихоньку ослабевать, и парень почувствовал, что снова может дышать.

— Как думаешь…может, ты захочешь дать мне…нам…шанс? Я не только про волосы сейчас говорю, — волшебник вдруг осознал, что спотыкается на каждом слове, но Квентин вопреки всему улыбался, даже издавал странные булькающие звуки, как будто старался сдержать смех.

Элиот уже вовсю играл с волосами Кью, заправляя некоторые пряди тому за уши и выпуская их снова, наслаждаясь ощущением шёлка, скользящего меж его пальцев, и думал, почему это никогда раньше не приходило ему в голову; Квентин же, прикрыв глаза, льнул к каждому прикосновению второкурсника. Тот то гладил, то немного оттягивал пряди, а первокурсник улыбался, не открывая глаз.

— Немудрено, что тебе это так нравилось, — Элиот мягко рассмеялся. — Когда ты гладил меня по волосам, когда докасался до кожи головы, это ощущалось очень…интимно. В каком-то смысле даже интимнее секса. Не то, чтобы мне не хотелось заняться с тобой сексом, конечно… Потому что я очень даже за, если ты, конечно, этого тоже хочешь…

— На сейчас достаточно и штуки с волосами, Эл, — перебил Квентин, пока телекинетик совсем не потонул в лавине сбивчивых фраз. Маленькие морщинки в уголках глаз ботаника означали, что тот сейчас был счастлив, да и остальное выражение его лица было таким расслабленным, чего Элиоту казалось, он не видел целую вечность.

А потом Кью подался к нему так, чтобы запустить руки в волосы Во, и, смотря тому в глаза, прошептал:

— Мне тоже этого не хватало.

Квентин потянул телекинетика на себя, а тот всегда прекрасно улавливал намёки. Во скользнул рукой под эти прекрасные, хоть и ужасно неухоженные длинные волосы, притягивая Колдуотера за шею, сплетаясь губами в поцелуе. Их первом поцелуе, что казалось смешным после всего того, что между ними было. Мягкие губы Кью почти сразу приоткрылись, и Элиота словно обдало огнём, отчего он почти забыл, в каком неудобном положении находился, перегнувшись через колени Квентина. Тот же сжал волосы парня в кулак, что заставило волшебника застонать.

— Уверен насчёт секса? — пошутил Элиот, когда они оторвались друг от друга, и на этот раз первокурсник искренне засмеялся, как смеялся раньше, когда они сидели на диване он — запустив руки в волосы Эла, и Во — устроив голову на коленях Кью, говоря всякие глупости, от которых Квентин не мог сдержать улыбки. Они были вместе в их уютном островке тепла и счастья. И теперь они были вместе снова. После всего, что случилось, они были снова вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter: @whitefoxredhell


End file.
